The Kid's Halloween Party
by lexjl
Summary: We were going to have a Halloween Party or should I say Henry & Jack were having a party. Will & JJ had talked about it agreeing that Henry could invite anyone he wanted, the first person he said was Jack. Then we decided that Jack should invite some of his friends after talking with Hotch, he &Beth agreed to help with the party. Pure Fluff, I own nothing. One Shot, whole team.


**I hope you enjoy this. It's my kid's Halloween party and some of this is inspired from how I spent my day on Saturday. I have another Halloween story planned for the adults. Should be up Tuesday.**

The thought had came to me almost a month earlier, we were going to have a Halloween Party or should I say Henry and Jack were having a party. Will and I had talked about it agreeing that Henry could invite anyone he wanted, the first person he said was Jack. Then we decided that Jack should invite some of his friends after talking with Hotch, he and Beth agreed to help with the party. Between the two boys they had invited fifty kids and the team. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Will were currently setting up the back yard while Beth and I were finishing up the food. We had made almost hundred mummy dogs as the boys were calling them. Reid and Garcia had agreed to help the boys with their costumes while Alex said she would pick up pizza.

"We have lost our minds." Beth told me with a laugh, she had just finished putting the last of the hot dogs in the oven.

"At least we know there will plenty of adults around. Did I tell you that Will found a way to block in the back yard?" I was putting the drinks in the coolers.

"No. How?"

"One of the guys on the force is removing his fencing, he brought it over last night and they set it up on both sides. The best part is it's old so it looks like a prop."

"That'll ease some minds."

"Mine included."

Beth and I finished up the food, right before Alex and Jessica showed up. We all said our Hello's, before Henry and Jack came running in the room. Jack was Iron Man while Henry was Captain America both costumes were put together by Garcia then getting Reid's approval. Hotch and I both agreed that we didn't want the boys to have the scary or gory costumes more because of our job than anything. Jessica's little boy was Batman, her oldest daughter was Batgirl with a tutu skirt, and the baby was dressed in a purple and teal peacock costume.

"We have a house full of super heroes." Will as the guys came in.

"We better watch out, they may take our jobs." Morgan laughing.

The older kids went running towards Rossi and Hotch, while Will took the pizza's from Alex.

"Jen where do you want these?" he asked.

"Maybe we should leave them in here, the oven is still warm."

"Okay."

"How much longer until everyone gets here?" Henry asked.

"About ten minutes." Beth told him.

The kids went into the living room, we could hear them whispering.

"Jessica do you mind?" as I looked at the baby.

"Absolutely, not." As she handed me the baby.

I couldn't help but smile at the little girl, Jessica had named her Chloe because it was Haley's favorite name. Will walked up behind me, making faces at the baby, she started laughing.

"She is adorable." Garcia

"Thank you." Jessica smiling.

I held the baby until the guest started showing up, then I handed her of to Garcia.

/

As the kids showed up, Beth and Alex ushered them to the backyard. The backyard was set up in different stations, we had a bouncy house set up, different games, Garcia was doing make up and Spencer was doing magic tricks. All the kids were running between the stations, I tried to listen for the door while watching the kids. Henry came running right after the last kid showed up.

"Mommy, this is the best party ever." As he hugged me.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. We can start the scavenger hunt before to much longer."

"Then do we get Uncle Dave's surprise?"

"I am not sure about that."

I had no idea what he was talking about, I didn't know that Dave had planned a surprise.

"Why don't you go play with your friends?"

"Okay." As he ran back outside.

I walked out, finding that the guys were running all the stations except for Garcia's makeup station while Beth, Alex, and Jessica were talking. I walked over to them.

"Does anyone know what Dave's surprise is?" I whispered.

"No, I think Aaron and Will know but apparently we are not allowed to know." Beth told me as she bounced Chloe.

"That means it is going to messy." I told them.

I asked some of the adults to help with the scavenger hunt, Jessica volunteered if someone would keep Chloe, I said I would, honestly I was getting my baby fix. We broke the kids up into groups of six and gave the adults there team's first clues. Will was one of the clues so he came and stood by me, we watch as the kids ran around the yard.

"You going to tell me Dave's big surprise."

"I am not allowed to tell you, I promised."

I looked at him.

"It's not as bad as you think it is. I think you are going to enjoy it." He told me as Beth's group came running up.

"You are a police man." Jack told him.

"You are right." As he handed him the clue.

They ran over away giving Beth the puzzle piece before reading the next clue. I laughed as I watched all kids running around, the scavenger hunt last forty minutes before Garcia's team won. We got their prize out before sitting the kids down to eat. Will, Hotch, Beth and I gave the each kid a piece of pizza and a juice pouch. They were all talking among themselves as they ate giving the adults a much needed break. The party only last another hour, we were trying to figure out something else for them to do after they ate.

/

I didn't realize that Dave and Morgan had disappeared until they came out of the house.

"When the kids are done eating, bring them out front." Dave told us.

"Why?" as I looked at him.

"I have a small surprise set up."

"Small?" Alex, Beth, Garcia, and myself.

David Rossi didn't do anything small and we all knew it.

"Just do what I asked." He told us.

We lined the kids up before taking them through the house to the front yard, Beth and I were both surprised when I opened the front door. Our front yard had been turned into trick or treat stations with people dressed up in costumes, sitting in front of different fake houses. I was amazed and the kids instantly got excited, a women was passing out bags to each kid and then they took off to the different people.

"Wow." Will walking out.

"This is amazing." Garcia

"I want to be a kid again." Spencer looking around.

"Oh, this is for all of us. Jessica they all have special stuff for Chloe." Dave explained.

I shook my head laughing, Will and I went and joined Henry, while Beth and Hotch did the same thing with Jack. The kids were loaded up with treats when their parents showed up, they all thanked us before leaving.

/

Everything was cleaned up, two hours later. The team plus Will, Beth, and Jessica were scattered around our living room while the kids were playing in Henry's room and Chloe was sleeping in our bed.

"I need their energy." Will mumbled.

"I think we all do." As I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You guys this was a great party." Jessica told us.

"I am just glad they all enjoyed themselves." Beth.

"Me too." Hotch

We sat there making small talk, for a couple more hours.

/

After telling everyone else bye, Will and I gave Henry a bath, before putting him to bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Will asked him.

"Yes, all my friends were here and they had a good time too."

"I am glad." I told him before kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for the best party in the world." As he yawned.

Will and I smiled, these were the days that I wanted to never end.

**Please let me know what you think. I have another one in mind for just the team.**


End file.
